


Five Times Catra’s Tail Was Touched and One Time It Wasn’t

by sunscreams



Series: Catradora Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunscreams/pseuds/sunscreams
Summary: Catra’s tail is sensitive. Here are 5 times someone touched Catra’s tail and one time no one did.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189615
Comments: 11
Kudos: 316





	Five Times Catra’s Tail Was Touched and One Time It Wasn’t

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt left for me on [tumblr](https://catradoramma.tumblr.com). I’m so sorry anon. This shit gets sad, and it may have some triggering content. More info in the end notes.

1.

The first time Adora touched Catra’s tail, they were barely 4 years old. They were laying in Adora’s bed because Adora’s bed always felt safer and warmer. It was after curfew and they really should have been sleeping but sometimes it was hard and Adora was really good at keeping Catra company. Catra can’t remember much about what lead up to it, or why Adora touched her tail in the first place. Maybe Adora was just rubbing Catra’s back or maybe she got curious, but as soon as the other girl’s fingers touched her tail, it felt like every single muscle in her body had instantly relaxed.

It wasn’t exactly a bad feeling. And it wasn’t entirely unwelcome…but it was weird. Catra has been trying to sleep and she was having trouble relaxing. So in that way, she thought it was really nice. And a secret part of her liked that only Adora knew about Catra’s secret relax button.

“You okay, Catra?” Adora whispered over Catra’s shoulder. She sounded mildly alarmed which makes sense in retrospect. Catra had essentially gone limp under Adora’s hands unexpectedly, Adora deserved a little panic.

It took Catra a few moments, but eventually she managed a soft hum before she started purring.

Coincidentally, this was also the first time Catra purred.

And it was for Adora.

Just. Maybe something to think about.

—

2.

After that, the tail touching became a pretty regular thing for the best friends. Whenever Catra was having a particularly hard time sleeping, or she was too worked up about something, Adora would rub her back, then carefully massage the base of Catra’s tail and things would be better. Things would feel a million times better. Catra would start purring and the gentle noise would sooth both of them to sleep.

It was a win-win situation.

And it always felt a little like salvation whenever Adora pressed it. When Catra was half dead from a particularly gruelling training session with Shadow Weaver, and her body felt more like an over-stretched rubber band than anything. When Catra was boiling over with anger, her hair standing on end and her claws as sharp as razor blades. When Catra felt small, and too big, and too clumsy. When Catra wasn’t enough, and too much, and thrown away. A single touch from Adora was all it took to calm her down, to bring her back, to put her back together.

Adora always knew exactly when Catra needed her touch. Wordlessly, Adora always knew. It was just something she was good at.

Or maybe Catra broadcasted her emotions.

Either way, it was such an amazing feeling, being known like that. It felt good to be known and to know that whatever Adora found out, she wouldn’t abuse.

She wouldn’t tell.

It would just be theirs. A healing power that Adora possessed.

—

3.

It wasn’t until they were maybe 13 that Catra realized that the tail-touches didn’t feel the same anymore. They were still nice, but they weren’t…relaxing anymore. They were almost…electrifying.

Now don’t get Catra wrong, the touches still made her go completely boneless—melting her like ice in lava. But recently, instead of putting her to sleep, the innocent touches brought her for life. They made her yearn for something Catra had never really considered before. Something Catra wasn’t really able to recognize.

It left her warm and tingling in ways she’d never felt before, and while learning about this new facet about herself—a facet that could only be unlocked by Adora—was exhilarating, it was also terrifying. It felt a little like she wasn’t even in control of her body anymore.

It was scary and thrilling and Catra had no idea what to do about it.

—

4.

It happened completely by accident. Catra will swear up and down until the day she dies that it was an accident. It had to be an accident. There’s no other way to explain it.

They were running from Shadow Weaver, hand-in-hand and giggling breathlessly at some random prank Catra had pulled. Her heart was racing at the excitement of running, of being with Adora, of getting away.

Catra pulled her into a supply closet, the door shutting seamlessly behind them as Shadow Weaver dashes past. Adora was leaning against Catra’s back, as Catra caught her breath against the cool metal of the door. Adora let out a breathy chuckle that sent a shiver down Catra’s spine, all the way down to the top of her tail.

Her tail twitched, aching to wrap around Adora’s leg and pull her closer. That exciting feeling Catra got around Adora had been named, and the longer it stuck around, the firmer it seemed to set itself into her chest. And after a few too many less than completely innocent drama Catra had about Adora, Catra was convinced it wasn’t going away.

Adora turned her head a little and her warm breath tickled the fur just behind Catra’s ear. Catra felt a low purr build in her chest. She turned around so her back way against the door.

“I can’t believe we pulled that off!” Adora breathed, her voice a little high picked and excited.

“Come on,” Catra scoffed, equally breathless and excited. “Of course we pulled that off. We used my plan.”

Adora let out her own breathless scoff and rolled her head as he rolled her eyes. Catra was extremely charmed by the action, even if it was at her own expense.

Catra bravely settled her hands on Adora’s hips.

“You are pretty amazing,” Adora said sarcastically greatly pained, and the words caught Catra somewhere deep in her chest. “I—I mean—“ Adora’s cheeks turned an adorable pink as her grey eyes widened. “I liked your plan. I mean—I also think you’re amazing, but I just m—“

Catra cut her off with a kiss, unable to take it anymore; the way her heart pounded and her stomach fluttered around Adora. How every gesture lit a fire under her skin.

Adora was unresponsive at first, and Catra’s heart was practically beating out of her chest until the longest two seconds passed and Adora surged forward. Their teeth clacked together a little bit, but after a little bit of quick figuring, they managed to line their lips up.

Catra smoothed her hands up Adora’s sides, pulling her closer as she nibbles on Adora’s bottom lip. She let out a perfect and adorable little moan, the sound causing Catra to growl and shift them around, pinning Adora against the wall instead.

Catra moved her hands up Adora’s front, desperate to feel up those perfect abs before swooping around to pull her closer by the small of her back. Adora gasped at that, her hands flying down to Catra’s hips. Catra purred lowly at that, surging forward to deepen the kiss as Adora’s hands moved around to Catra’s ass.

Catra was so occupied with feeling up Adora’s equally as perfect back muscles that she hadn’t even realized Adora’s hands had twitched around to the base of Catra’s tail. The second Adora’s fingers touched the base, Catra shivered. The second Adora started massaging the area, Catra completely melted against Adora’s front. Catra didn’t know what kind of noise she let out, but she did know what the hot jolt of pleasure that travelled up and down her spine all the way to her toes felt like. It felt so fucking good, Catra thought her brain melted right along with the rest of herself.

This is probably when Catra should have realized.

This is also when Adora should have realized.

This is exactly what made her later betrayal so much worse.

—

5.

Catra knee what she was doing was wrong. She knew what she was doing was cruel and abusive.

She knew.

And yes, she felt bad about it. Of course she did.

But she felt so dark and twisted inside. Her heart like a broken and blackened thing rotting in her chest, taking any shred of sympathy, any sort of empathy, and sort of anything.

Catra knee what she was doing was wrong.

And yet, she couldn’t stop herself from crowding Scorpia up against a wall. To pull her in by her jaw, and kiss the daylights out of her. She couldn’t stop herself from pulling away, looking Scorpia in the eyes as Catra mumbled hotly in her ear, “We gonna do this or what?”

She could see it on Scorpia’s face. Could see it in her eyes. The hope. The hope and the fear.

And Catra ignored it.

“Y-yeah,” Scorpia breathed, her elated disbelief evident in her voice. God, she was so heartbreakingly into Catra and her voice just then was almost enough for her to pull away. But she stood firm and surged back into kissing Scorpia.

Catra doesn’t remember most of what happened—did that on purpose so she wouldn’t have to feel too guilty about it. So Catra’s not 100% sure how it happened, but Scorpia’s large, beautiful, fantastic claws rubbed against the base of Catra’s tail and Catra’s whole body seized up.

A horribly confusing mix of pleasure and despair rushed through her. She trembled with the force of it, tears springing to her eyes as she arched against Scorpia’s face.

The grief hiding in Catra’s chest overcame her. Catra dropped down to her elbows and sobbed. She let it out, her heart breaking for Scorpia, and herself, and Adora.

Catra vowed to never love again.

—

\+ 1.

They were much older when they met civilly enough to speak for longer than two seconds. The years and the war a wide crevasse between them.

“It’s good to see you,” Adora hedged, her voice still lighting up an old, long dormant part of Catra.

Catra cleared her throat, nodded, and would have lashed her tail if it had still been there. It was a loss Catra was still adjusting to.

“I heard you retired your sword,” Catra said, unable to look at Adora, opting instead to gaze out at the crowd of other Princesses gathered in the lower ballroom at New Bright Moon.

Catra saw Adora nod out of the corner of her eyes. “Eternia is safe now. We’re stable and it doesn’t feel right to use the power anymore,” Adora shrugged and Catra’s heart ached. Adora was just so good.

“I hope the next She-Ra feels the same,” Catra said, mature enough to admit at least some of her feelings, but mostly jaded enough to know no one was quite like Adora.

“I have to believe they will be,” Adora says firmly. “Or else what was the point of all this?”

Catra couldn’t stand the way Adora’s voice cracked so she reached over and placed her hand over top of Adora’s. “We’ll finally get to rest,” Catra said, finally looking at Adora. “And at least for a while, so will they,” Catra added, looking back over the ballroom.

Adora let out a little sigh. “I guess you’re right.” She turned her hand in Catra’s and linked their fingers properly.

Catra looked over at Adora, and caught the small smile she was sending her way. Catra’s heart pounded for the first time in a long time, and her body relaxed in a way she hadn’t been able to relax since she’d lost her tail.

It felt like a first step.

And a little like a confession.

Like the feelings weren’t just from her tail.

**Author's Note:**

> possible triggering content: Catra uses Scorpia to fill the void in her heart left by Adora’s betrayal. She also takes advantage of Scorpia’s feelings :(
> 
> Thanks for reading y’all. I’m on tumblr [here](https://catradoramma.tumblr.com).


End file.
